Claire
Son: Daughter: Sire: Mother: Brother: Sister: |pup = Twig |adult = Claire |past = Prisoner, Lone Dog, Packmate |current = Alpha |status = Alive |image 3 = File: Claire.pup.png |image 1 = File: Claire.png}}Claire is a wiry black-and-tan female Fight Dog and Hunt-Dog mix with off-white legs, belly, and chest, a short, stout muzzle, and brown eyes. Personality Claire is has a very sturdy, blunt attitude. She doesn't sugar-coat things and likes to keep things real. However, she is a toughened dog, due in part to her time spent from birth at one of the Wolfdog Traphouses. Her personality makes it impossible for any dog or wolf to try and take her down. Backstory and Facts * Claire's mother was pregnant when she was captured. * The Longpaws at the Wolfdog Traphouse (a different Traphouse then the one where Mysterious was imprisoned) named the dogs that were born there. * Claire was born scrawnier than all of her other littermates. They were all born twiggy, but she was the skinniest, hence the pup name. Quotes :"I just want to know why." Clever spat. "I want to know why you respect this dog so much. Why you /love/ her. Why don't you love me?" :Bold swallowed. "You're not... you're not the kind of mate I need." :"Bold needs stability." Claire interrupted. "You can't match two broken wolves and expect them to be perfect. That may upset you, but it shouldn't. You shouldn't love Bold after what he did." :Clever blinked, taken aback. "What do you mean?" :"Bold isn't the wolf you need and you're not the wolf he needs." Claire said simply. "You can find someone better. He has never laid a claw on me, never raised his voice to me, and I have no reason to hate him. But what he did to you is unacceptable. Don't give him the satisfaction of your jealousy." :Clever blinked. Bold just stared at his paws. "I don't understand." :Claire smirked. "He was a different wolf to you than he is to me. It's okay to hate your Bold, and it's okay for me to love my Bold. No need to feel jealous." :"It's not you." Bold broke in. "I needed a mate who wouldn't let me push them around, someone who fought back. Claire, well, she helps me." ― Claire, Bold, and Clever discussing Bold's previous behavior :"What will we call them?" Claire was asking Bold, licking her stomach. She'd just begun to start showing."Well, us wolves call our pups One, Two, Three and so on, or some variation of that." Bold said. :Claire blinked. "That's so boring! Us dogs give our young pup-names until they're either given names by Longpaws or they choose a name. My mother lived in a Pack, until she got captured and renamed. I was called Twig. My littermates were Shaggy and Whimper." :"So pup-names are just meaningless words?" Bold frowned. "Couldn't we just call them by their pelt colors?" :"Would you wanna be called Gray? And me Brown?" Claire tilted her head. "That's not very fun, either. Maybe Scruff?" ― Claire and Bold debate over names for their unborn pups :Claire gazed reproachfully at Mysterious. "Don't you want to visit your niece and sister?" :"There's... bad blood between me and my family. You know this." Bold shook his head. :Claire swatted him lightly on the ear. "You haven't said a word to Bright; there /can't/ be bad blood between you two. And you can't avoid them forever." ― Claire tries to convince Bold to visit Bright and Mysterious :"It's easier this way. It's my fault she was captured." Bold murmured. :"Why? Because you came here to get help for me? In that case, it's my fault." Claire said sharply. "If you really felt bad, you'd apologize to her, like me." She whipped her head around, padding towards Mysterious. :"How are you?" Claire asked, tilting her head. /How do I start this?/ :Mysterious raised her head. On her face was an expression of anxiety and nervousness. "I won't be patrolling anytime soon, but the burn doesn't hurt as much. How are you?" :"Good. Faithful says the pups are going to be fine." Claire said, looking away. "Look, I'm sorry. If you hadn't come to find me, you never would've been captured..." ― Claire apologizes to Mysterious Family Tree Category:Females Category:Dogs Category:Fight Dogs Category:Hunt-Dogs Category:Bold and Claire's Pack Members Category:Packmates Category:Alphas Category:Mother Dogs